<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pressed for Time by Kirito_Potter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085990">Pressed for Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirito_Potter/pseuds/Kirito_Potter'>Kirito_Potter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirito_Potter/pseuds/Kirito_Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry's expression can only be described as surprised when Alex pushes him into an empty room on the way to the state dinner. Alex assumes it's because Henry knows there's no time for even a quickie. By now, though, he really shouldn't be surprised, because he also knows Alex doesn't care.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pressed for Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Henry's expression can only be described as surprised when Alex pushes him into an empty room on the way to the state dinner. Alex assumes it's because Henry knows there's no time for even a quickie. By now, though, he really shouldn't be surprised, because he also knows Alex doesn't care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alexander," he says in his best lecturing voice as Alex closes the door behind them. "We do not have enough time for sex."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know," Alex growls, turning back to him and quirking his brow. "I just need your dick in my mouth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry stares, blue eyes wide and shining. His pale, plush lips fall open. His cheeks start to go pink. (Most other people wouldn't be able to tell, but Alex has gotten good at picking it out.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Henry says softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex watches him hungrily, waiting for a proper response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Yeah, alright."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex drops to his knees, hands shaking as he tries to get Henry's belt undone. He swears his mouth is watering, though he can't bring himself to tell Henry that. (He wonders if Henry gets off on Alex's eagerness as much as he does.) After a few pitiful attempts, Henry helps him get the damned belt off, and unzips his trousers too. Alex grunts appreciatively and tugs at his underwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry's cock springs free, already half-hard, and Alex wastes no time in taking it in hand and stroking hard and fast, like he's shaking a soda can. Henry's hips buck endearingly into his grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touching Henry is practically second nature by now; muscle memory guides his hand. Despite the familiarity of this motion, of the way Henry's cock feels in his hand, it always manages to surprise him. It's cliché, but Henry makes him feel like this is the first time, over and over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex can't wait any longer. He craves the sensation. He needs it like he needs to breathe, or eat, or sleep. He's ready for the comfortable way it settles him, as soothing as the sound of waves crashing on the shore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drops his hands to Henry's hips, leans forward, and pulls Henry's dick into his mouth, taking nearly all of it in one motion. His brain goes quiet for a blissful second, like static washing over him. Henry moans softly above him, muffled by his palm, but Alex almost doesn't hear him. He's too busy focusing on the weight of the cock's head on the back of his tongue, and the way the rest of its length fills his mouth and forces his lips to stretch around it. It's sort of suffocating, but in a good way somehow. The pressure is grounding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's honestly baffling to Alex that he didn't realize he was bi sooner. The moment he tried giving Henry head that first night, he passed the point of no return. He wasn't very good at it yet, but even then, he could feel the draw of it, how it just felt like everything in the world was exactly where it was supposed to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting head is amazing, obviously (and Henry's mouth is incredible), but there's something he craves about </span>
  <em>
    <span>giving</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, sure, he's eaten girls out before, too, but a blowjob is different. He's made lists of exactly how it's different, to try and put it into words. And because, if he doesn't have something to list while he does this, his mind will wander. It's so much easier to lose himself like this, when his thoughts feel so light they float away and the only thing that really matters is how he feels. He doesn't have the time to lose himself in that warm haze right now, so he starts the list again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One. The physical feeling, obviously. Having a dick in his mouth is probably the weirdest thing he's ever felt, and he loves it. He sort of prefers the mouthfeel of a blowjob to eating pussy, if he's being honest. It's so satisfying. The heft, the slight twitch when Alex does something right, the occasional feeling of Henry's balls sliding against his chin when he swallows him down to the hilt. It's strange, but good. Very, very good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two. The tone. It's hard to explain, but here, on his knees, with Henry's hand snaking into his hair, Alex using his mouth on him without getting anything else in return, it should feel the same, but it doesn't. More intimate, but also more passionate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three. It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Henry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even with Liam, he was never this turned on. Liam was attractive-- he's managed to figure that out by now-- but he couldn't make Alex feel like his whole body was set aflame. Alex isn't even touching himself, but he's sweating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry shudders above him, breaking his train of thought. "Christ…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex moans softly around Henry's cock, bobbing his head up and down the length of it just to feel the way it hits the back of his throat. Henry seems to appreciate it, too, suddenly locking his knees in what seems to be an attempt to keep himself from fucking into Alex's mouth. Alex is tempted to tell him not to hold back, but this really isn't the time for anything rough, not when they're about to be meeting with foreign dignitaries and Alex is sure he'll already have an undeniable after-sex glow just from this much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mom is going to kill him the second she sees his puffy lips, isn't she?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex is practically going cross-eyed trying to look at the dick he's sucking as he sucks it. In his defense, it's a nice dick. He doesn't have much to compare it to (besides Liam) (and unrealistic porn), but as far as he can tell, it's a nice one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four. The aesthetics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Squeezing Henry's hip, Alex pushes farther forward, until his nose pushes into the small patch of blonde curls and just a half an inch at the base of his dick is too much for him to take. Then he carefully seals his lips around what he can and swallows around it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry's grip on his hair tightens. "Fuck… Alex…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex grins as much as is really possible when his lips are being forced open. That's two of his favorite things so far: sucking Henry's dick and hearing Henry swear. Luckily, they often go hand in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallows again, and Henry makes a small sound in the back of his throat, a choked-off whine that zips down Alex's spine. Again, and this time the whine makes it all the way out before he can stop it. One more time, and Henry groans, pulling harder at Alex's hair with one hand and reaching up to loosen his own collar with the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with his teasing, Alex goes back to light bobs of his head for a few seconds, letting himself breathe a little more easily. (If they had more time-- if they were in a more comfortable place-- Alex wouldn't bother. Henry won't admit it, but he likes it when Alex chokes.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifts a hand to the base of Henry's cock, getting him off with slow strokes as he pulls back to swirl his tongue around the head. He can taste a bit of precome there, so he flicks his tongue over the slit there, coaxing out a bit more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five. The flavor. (Of the precome, but also the dick.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex dips forward again, slurping hard on Henry's length. The sounds he makes during a blowjob used to embarrass him, but now they're downright Pavlovian, and it only makes his mouth water again. Spit trickles down his chin as he tries to fit more in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," Henry grunts above him, voice wavering. "I might-- fuck!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry's hips try to buck into the wet heat, but Alex does his best to hold him back with one hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aleeeex," Henry moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex finally looks up at him, though he doesn't pull off or stop his careful strokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry's face is bright red. He's tugged at his cute little white bow tie wildly enough that it's fallen loose around his neck. His hair is starting to stick to his forehead with sweat. He's panting, and a thin line of spit connects his lips, which should be disgusting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six. Seeing Henry completely debauched and vulnerable, with all his walls down. Taking someone apart has never been as satisfying as it is with Henry, who used to keep himself hidden away. Alex is the only one who gets to see this side of him, and he's earned it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry opens his eyes, which had been screwed shut, and his breath hitches when he sees Alex staring. His cock twitches in Alex's mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His flustered expression is priceless, and Alex doesn't know how he keeps being blessed with it after everything they've done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex grabs at Henry's waist this time, fingers curling into Henry's perfectly-ironed tailcoat jacket, and sinks down to the base again, never breaking eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry watches him with a sort of reverence in his expression, like if he could, he'd get down on his knees, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taste of precome is growing stronger, and Henry's nails are digging into Alex's shoulder. Alex swallows around him one more time, then pulls back to lap greedily at his head. There's almost too much precome to keep up with, and it's mixing with the spit on Alex's chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my fucking god," Henry gasps. "Alex, I'm-- I'm actually--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex pulls off completely. His mouth makes a popping noise when the head slips free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry stares down at him, looking incredulous and betrayed. "I was so close!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirks. "It's more fun if I make you wait for it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seven. Having control over a fucking prince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipping his head, Alex drags his tongue down the length of Henry's cock. He hears Henry moan again above him, and that familiar grip is back in his hair. (As if his curls weren't messy enough before.) He loves the feeling of Henry's nails scratching against his scalp and his fingers tugging on his hair almost as much as he likes having his cock in his mouth. Almost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Motherfucker," Henry mumbles, voice strained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex smirks, pressing a kiss to the head of Henry's cock before saying, "Love you, too, darling."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eight. The banter and teasing that feels so natural with Henry. They've always been like this, to a certain degree, so it's really no surprise that it carries over to these situations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he's pulling the length of it between his lips again, and both of them groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry's hips twitch faintly forward, forcing Alex's lips open even wider. Alex carefully tightens his grip on Henry's waist to restrain him, even as he runs his tongue down the vein on the underside of his cock and makes his hips buck again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as he likes to tease Henry, he's itching to watch him finish unraveling in that spectacular display of his. It's only natural when Alex takes Henry's length in hand, hollowing his cheeks. With long pulls, Alex finally brings him to the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nine. Henry laughs when he comes, because he's fucking perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It occurs to Alex that this list has gone from reasons why blowjobs are different than eating someone out to why he loves sucking Henry off.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(But, God, he loves sucking Henry off.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry gasps for breath, pushing his hair from his eyes, and watches Alex in awe as if he's not wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand like a heathen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry weakly tucks himself into his pants, struggling to zip them up with still-shaking hands, and Alex is even more endeared with him somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he pushes himself off his sore knees, Alex glances down at his dress shirt, which he purposefully didn't do the top three buttons of. A drop of come is sitting on the collar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" Henry gasps. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to get it on you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Relax," Alex laughs, voice rough, swiping at the wet spot with his thumb. "It's all white anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry seems to realize something else and groans, burying his face in his hands. "The whole point was to be quick," he groans. "The dinner's probably started by now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex smirks. "Call it fashionably late."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry looks down at him, and though he looks peeved, his pupils are blown. "I can't believe you couldn't wait until afterwards to suck me off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bats his lashes. "I can't believe you let me."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>